


Cut to the Bone

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Bottom Bones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas aren't ever officers on starships.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>Until Leonard McCoy decides differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Santa; part of my Omegaverses collection

The day Leonard McCoy graduated Starfleet Academy, he made history.

The Terran Empire had never been kind to Omegas.  Everyone knew this.  Especially Leonard McCoy.

He had known it, even as he defied the woman who had been his Alpha--lost an eye in the process, too, though he got his revenge.  He had known it as the eyes, so curious, so _eager_ ,  watched him hungrily as he walked through the doors on his first day.  Had known it as he lived under constant threat, constant pressure, of everything that anyone there--teacher, student, Alpha, Beta--would have _loved_ to do to an unclaimed Omega.

But he had fended them off, every single one who had gotten an Omega in their sights and thought he would be an easy target.  He had been the first Omega in Terran history to graduate, not just from the Academy, but with a senior medical officer’s position.  He had more than proven himself, time and time again, and was determined to prove the same on whichever starship he was assigned.

Until he got news of that assignment.  He stared down at his PADD, reading the message that had been sent out to every graduate and was displayed on every screen on the campus.

_Doctor Leonard H. McCoy: assigned to ISS Enterprise under Capt. James T. Kirk_

Leonard could feel his dreams crumbling away as if they were physically falling to dust between his fingers.

\--

Even if Leonard hadn’t made it his project to research every active captain or captain-to-be, he would know who Jim Kirk was.   _Everyone_ knew who Jim Kirk was, after the Narada incident, after he near singlehandedly caused the downfall and enslavement of the Romulan Empire as vengeance for the death of his family.  Cocky and, from what Leonard had heard, nearly insufferable, it wouldn’t have been difficult to pin him as an Alpha even without the huge, golden wings that marked his status.  Leonard had seen him, in some larger classes (even though Kirk was command track, some things were good for an aspiring medical officer to learn), stretching and spreading his wings, arrogance and confidence etched into every bit of his figure.

He was beautiful, yes, but that was a warning for Leonard, more than an attraction.

Leonard had fought off students, teachers, faculty, even visiting admiralty off with an old-fashioned retractable scalpel, his creativity, and his wit, so effectively that very few would dare try to touch him now, and even if they did, his skill would be enough to deter them.

Jim Kirk was the one person who was bold--or perhaps stupid--enough that Leonard might meet his match.  And he knew that far too well.

The glint in his new captain’s brilliant eyes when the new crew met him told Leonard that he was not the only one aware of their situation.

\--

Surprisingly, Jim Kirk was not the problem, not during the first days on the ship.  No, he was left well enough alone besides a cursory greeting, one that the Captain provided all of his officers.

Doctor Puri, however, was another matter.

He wasn’t an Alpha, of course, and thank goodness for that.  The man was smug and cocky enough without a pair of the extravagant wings that marked Alphas, and even for a Beta, he certainly caused his share of trouble.

A blade dug straight into the arm stopped Puri’s first advances, a hand gripping Leonard’s shoulder, then his thigh, but Leonard sent the CMO withdrawing back to another patient with a scowl on his face.  Leonard ignored him and returned to the regen he was running over the ensign--and had to ignore the stunned face on the ensign as well.  He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that he had just sliced open the arm of one of the ship’s senior medical officers, or if it was the fact that the regenerator wasn’t hurting.

Leonard had never been one for the theatrics of injuring, or at least causing pain, for someone you were trying to heal.  He quietly finished the regeneration, then sent her on her way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a dangerous glint in Puri’s own eyes, but he kept his face neutral, simply gripping the scalpel a little harder.

\--

Leonard should have realized that Puri would refuse to leave well enough alone.  He had gotten cocky, he thought to himself furiously, trying to struggle free of the viselike grip around his wrists, writhing angrily at the form pinning him forward onto the desk, the face nuzzling into the soft, brown feathers on the back of Leonard’s neck that marked him as an Omega.  Most “suitors,” whether Alpha _or_ Beta, generally didn’t try again for at least a few days after being rebuffed.  Leonard was expecting a few more tries before Puri took the hint, but not for another attempt so soon.

And from the way Puri’s teeth were now grazing his shoulder, Leonard was slightly concerned that now, just this once, he wouldn’t be able to escape with his pride _or_ his skin.

He snarled, wrenching his arm to the side with such force that he nearly pulled a muscle in his wrist, but Puri held him firmly.

The hissing of the Medbay doors caused them both to jump.

“Puri!” came a snarl that sounded familiar, but Leonard didn’t recognize it immediately.  “Off.  Now.”

Leonard expected Puri to laugh nastily at the quiet command, but he felt Puri go rigid over him, then the pressure loosen on his wrists as the weight lifted.  Leonard jerked up, stumbling backwards and whirling, ready to make Puri regret the assault.

And was stopped short by the sight of their captain, golden shirt and hair and wings cutting a very imposing figure with those electric blue eyes.

Leonard swallowed, nearly taking a step back, but knowing that giving ground would certainly not make this situation even better.  So he planted his feet and stood.

Those eyes slid over him like oil, barely seeming to pay him any mind before landing on Puri--and lighting up with fury.

“If I catch you again,” Jim Kirk hissed, voice low and dangerous, “it will be your hand.”

Puri swallowed, and Leonard felt a knot loosen in his chest.  While he hadn’t been expecting the defense from the captain, of all people, he certainly wasn’t going to turn his nose up at it.  The CMO nodded, slinking back, out of Kirk’s direct line of sight.

And, of course, leaving Leonard right in it.

Those brilliant eyes flicked to him, narrowing slightly, consideringly.

And then Kirk’s lips curved upwards in a smile.  Leonard’s stomach sank.

“Finish your shift,” Kirk said cooly, feathers rustling as he stretched his wings, seeming to nonchalantly put them on display.  Somewhat, Leonard thought in disgust, like a mating display.  If he thought that Leonard was going to put up with any of that nonsense--

“Afterwards, I will see you in my quarters.”

\--then he would have no choice but to do so, would he?

Leonard swallowed, sweat forming underneath the feathers on the back of his neck as he watched the Captain turn to go.  Kirk left the overwhelming sense, overwhelming _smell_ of an Alpha in his wake, so intense and heady that for a moment, Leonard’s head swam with it, his traitor knees wanting to fold and fall right there, in Medbay, and whine for the Captain to come back, to--

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

His finally-free hands reached into his pocket, gripping the scalpel tightly.

\--

Leonard kept it with him when he went to the Captain’s quarters after his shift.  It didn’t do him any good.

“Take off your clothes,” came the arrogant drawl as soon as the door hissed open.

Leonard stared at Kirk, eyes narrowed  The man barely glanced up, skimming through something on his PADD, a smirk on his unfairly beautiful face.  For a moment, Leonard considered stepping back, shutting the door, and storming away.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” Kirk said lightly, finally lifting his gaze to stare piercingly at Leonard.  His wings rustled slightly, not enough to be a blatant show of dominance, but enough to give Leonard pause.  “Off.”

Leonard stood staring for a few moments more, nostrils flaring in fury.  Surely it wasn’t going to be this easy.  Years of avoiding every grasping pair of hands within a ten mile radius, and all of it undone by this… this _brat?_

He swallowed and stepped inside.

“Ah, ah.”  Kirk rose then, one raised finger stopping Leonard with one foot raised over the threshold.  “Not in here.  Out there.”

Leonard could feel his face _burn_ with anger and--and humiliation.  That… was not a good thing, the embarrassment.  Definitely not, not with the effect it would have on him, when an Alpha, especially one like this, was the cause.

He gripped the hem of his uniform, hesitated, then drew it over his head.

He knew that his tanned, bare chest was a sight, knew that for a doctor his muscles were well-defined, his shoulders were broad.  And he could see Kirk soaking in every inch of it with his eyes.

The rest of it went without a verbal complaint, though he kept up his challenging gaze, letting Kirk know _exactly_ what he thought about these orders.  Rather than being remotely repentant whatsoever, it seemed to amuse him, much as a child’s sulk might provide brief amusement to someone of far more consequence.  Leonard gritted his teeth, letting the final scrap of clothing fall to the ground.

“Very nice,” came the murmur, as Kirk sipped at something that looked alcoholic out of a clear glass.  “Come inside.”

Doing his best to ignore the sniggering of those passing by--and the very, _very_ unwanted anticipation growing in his abdomen, Leonard kicked his clothes inside, following them reluctantly as the door hissed shut behind him.

“Come.”  Jim gestured with his fingers, utterly nonchalant, clearly expecting to be obeyed.  The cursed man didn’t even have any Alpha overtones in the word.

Leonard stepped forward anyway.

Kirk rose then, finally, eyes taking on more than a casual interest, gleaming in an almost otherworldly fashion as he approached.

“So this is the famous Leonard McCoy,” he murmured, reaching out and placing his fingers lightly on Leonard’s bare chest.  At Leonard’s flinch, he smiled faintly, and Leonard wasn’t sure if Kirk was willfully misinterpreting the movement or not.  “Of course I’ve heard of you.  The only Omega to ever make it through Starfleet Academy.  Though certainly not the first to try.”

Leonard lifted his head, fiercely ignoring his nakedness--or the stirring between his legs at the calculating look of his--Captain.  “What about it?”

Kirk stepped closer, wings spreading out further, tracing his fingers down Leonard’s chest, to his ribs.  Leonard stopped breathing.

“I like my Omegas with fight in them,” Kirk murmured.

At _that_ , Leonard snapped out of his trance.  “I ain’t your--!”

Kirk cut him off, seizing his wrists roughly and yanking him in, roughly capturing Leonard’s lips with a kiss.  Leonard made a startled, displeased noise and tried to tug away, but Kirk held him tightly, bearing down on him with his presence, sliding his tongue between Leonard’s lips.  To his horror--at least, in some part of his mind--they open, allowing Kirk to sweep inside and draw a small moan from the back of his throat as desire flooded through him with threads of heat.

Kirk pulled back, eyes wide and glinting with excitement as he watched Leonard, who was still halfheartedly trying to struggle away.

“See?” he hissed, a smirk curling his lips, stepping in further.  “I knew you’d want it--you’re an Omega, after all--”

Leonard _snarled_ and finally jerked an arm free, wrenching it away and swinging for Kirk’s head.

Kirk’s reflexes were too fast, stopping it with a grip and a _presence_ that sent Leonard to his knees, little more than a pile of shivering nakedness in front of the man who was, already, one of the most intimidating Alphas Leonard had ever met.  He couldn’t even hide the fact that he was hard now, his erection strained and nearly painful, and that his thighs were already slick with arousal, the battle lost in a matter of moments.

And right now, he wanted nothing more than to lean forward, tug those dark pants down, and wrap his lips around Kirk’s cock.

He stumbled, gasping, as Kirk yanked him upwards by his arm, bare feet scrambling to grip the floor as he was dragged towards the bed.  He didn’t even want to fight anymore, simply braced himself with his elbows when Kirk tossed him there, facedown.  He barely had any time to scramble anywhere before Kirk’s hands were on his ankles, yanking him backwards until his face smacked into the pillows.

The dull ache in his nose brought him slightly back to his senses, but the bed was dipping, Kirk already on top of him, the weight and the _alphaness_ pinning him to the bed as he struggled, snarling curses and trying to turn his head enough to bite--or at least spit at--him.

“None of that,” said Kirk, and he gripped the back of Leonard’s hair, shoving his face down into the pillow.  His breath cut off, Leonard began to thrash, but slowed when it soon proved to do no good, instead opting to do his best to conserve energy.  But his heart was beating too quickly, his lungs trying to suck in too much air, and he could feel himself growing dizzy--

Kirk yanked his head back again, and Leonard gasped gratefully for air, tears streaming down his cheeks.  Kirk’s other hand found the back of his neck where the feathers rested and shoved, pressing him into the pillow again, though leaving his face blessedly free, though turned sharply to the side, enough that Leonard could see Kirk above him as he shrugged off the last sleeve of his shirt, tossing it to the floor, golden wings spread out behind him in a sight that looked angelic but was the utter opposite.

Kirk lowered his head, licking a long stripe up Leonard’s back and ending with a painful bite on his shoulder.

“That’s it, Bones,” he whispered hoarsely into his ear, hand still pinning Leonard’s neck as Kirk finally ground against him.  Leonard couldn’t help but whine at the thick erection pressing against his ass through Kirk’s pants, much as he still struggled, albeit feebly.  “Thought you’d be like this, once you got a real Alpha on you.”  He pressed his lips to the spot right behind Leonard’s ear, and Leonard could hear the smug humor in his voice when he finished, “and in you.”

Leonard let out an involuntary long, loud moan and shuddered--then hated himself for it.  But more than that, he hated James Kirk, the smug piece of shit.  God, he _wanted_ this, wanted to be forced to bend and spread his legs and take this enormous cock over and over, wanted to feel the knot inside him until he spilled over with come.  His thighs were agonizingly slick, his wet neediness already soaking the sheets beneath him.

But he hated Kirk for being the one to do it, and the fierce hatred nearly overwhelmed the need.

Only nearly.

The hand left his neck, but only for long enough that Kirk could finish undressing himself, leaving the rest of his clothing in a pile on the floor.  And then Leonard felt the hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, exposing his soaking hole.  Kirk chuckled, and Leonard shuddered.

“You’re going to be so gorgeous when you take all of me,” he snarled gleefully, and before Leonard could fully process the words, Kirk’s cock shoved inside of him.

Leonard’s vision went white, and he nearly _shrieked_ at the pain--and the pleasure of it all.  He thought he was going to be split in two, it was so large, but Kirk could clearly care less, sliding in roughly and fully until he was buried completely, hips fitted flush against the curve of Leonard’s ass.

When Kirk’s knot expanded, locking them together and stretching him even further, Leonard _did_ scream.

The rest of it was a whirlwind of pleasure and pain, so blurred together that Leonard couldn’t even have begun to find the line where the two separated.  Kirk held him down by the back of his neck, fucking him so harshly into the mattress that Leonard eventually screamed with every thrust, the knot catching on his increasingly sensitive rim each time.  He knew from the hot breath on his back, his shoulders, the teeth in his ear, that Kirk was enjoying every moment.

And ah, god, how Leonard _loved_ it and hated it at the same time, craving such an overwhelming--and humiliating--domination, the rough treatment, the sensation of being filled over and over, but seething with rage that this man--this cocky, arrogant brat--was able to bring him so low in such a short amount of time.

And then Kirk _snarled_ , bent over and sank his teeth into the already-bruised skin of Leonard’s shoulder, and he forgot himself again.

His world shattered with the orgasm, his vision going white yet again as he gasped raggedly, pleasure surging through him.  That wasn’t the only thing--Kirk had stiffened as well, shoving back in and giving a long groan as he came inside Leonard, feeling him with the dizzyingly pleasurable sensation of come.

As his eyes drifted closed, the hot breath of hi--of an Alpha tickling his back, a wave of satiation and contentment rolled over him, something that he had not felt for a very long time.

He came back to himself later, as Kirk pulled out, but it wasn’t until he heard a rustling that he groaned and turned to see what he was up to.

He was still naked, his form gloriously enticing with its beautiful, shimmering wings, even with Leonard so sated.

And a moment later, he realized Kirk was going through Leonard’s clothes.

He sat bolt upright, but too late.  Kirk stood, eyes glinting dangerously as he held the scalpel up, the blade out.

“You will not bring weapons when I send for you,” he said, voice soft and dangerous.  “Do you understand?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before stepping forward.  Leonard scrambled back immediately, not even thinking about the fact that there was nowhere to run, but Kirk had grabbed his leg and yanked him back, and with another swift movement, had hauled him facedown over his lap as Kirk sat on the bed.

The blade met flesh, and Kirk proved, yet again, how effective he was at making Leonard scream.

\--

Later, as Leonard lay alone in Kirk’s bed, shivering, blood smearing the sheets, he could only think of the ecstasy he had found there hours ago.

And he wanted more.

\--

Leonard quickly learned not to bring the scalpel.

\--

Leonard also learned that, as infuriating as Kirk was, he was also extraordinarily obnoxious.

Not obnoxious in the same way as he was infuriating, either.  He was genuinely, childishly annoying at times, in a way that evoked an exasperation in Leonard that--only barely, he insisted to himself--bordered almost on affection.  Since their first night of sex, Jim--and Leonard soon had a hard time thinking of him as anything but--began to make it a habit to show up _everywhere_ Leonard was.

During sparring, though Jim never actually challenged him, simply watched with what seemed to be eager fascination.  At mealtimes, reaching over with a fork to snag the choicest bits on Leonard’s plate--and laughing in near-maniacal delight when Leonard nearly impaled Jim’s hand with his own fork for trying.

In the medbay, at times, ensuring that Puri’s once-wandering hands wandered no longer, eyes gleaming with interest as he watched Leonard work.

“Why do you heal them so quickly?” he asked one day, after Leonard had sent yet another ensign scuttling back to their duties, without so much as a scar across the chest.  Leonard pressed his lips together at the question, turning to return the regenerator to its storage location and trying not to show his nervousness at the question.

The true answer?  He was a doctor.  In this fucked-up world that sometimes seemed to have little, if no good in it, he could do that much, unusual as it was.  Though most doctors chose to leave at _least_ a significant reminder of their work, liked to make it unpleasantly memorable, for Leonard, there was something about healing that invigorated him, something about the fact that he was making one thing in this world better than it could have been.

They had called it weakness, when he had first arrived at the Academy--and anywhere else he practiced, in fact.  He had taught them otherwise.

Just because he wanted to better life didn’t mean he couldn’t take it away when he must.

But Jim wouldn’t understand.  No one ever had.  He would laugh, sneer, something, probably order Puri out and lock the doors and bend Leonard over a desk and fuck him again, leaving him a dazed, quivering mess on the floor when he was finished, the room smelling like sex that earned him a knowing smirk from anyone else who visited that day.

“Waste of time,” Leonard replied neutrally, setting the regenerator in its spot.  “Inefficient.  No point.”

“And what if the point is that you like it?”

“Well, I don’t!” Leonard snapped back, turning to glare, before he caught himself.  He swallowed, the eager expression in Jim’s eyes making him uncomfortable.

“Puri,” came the sharp voice, drawing the other man’s attention to their presence, which he had been doing his best to ignore.

“Yes, Captain?”

Jim didn’t even twitch at all the bitterness the two words held.  “Out.”

Puri didn’t reply, but nor was he quiet in his displeasure as he stormed out of the medbay, keying the door locked behind him.

Leonard barely saw Jim move before he was pinning him to the wall, teeth sinking into the side of Leonard’s neck as he gripped Leonard’s wrists so hard that it was going to leave bruises--again.

“That’s my Omega,” Jim practically purred, wings spread behind him like some great bird of prey, having captured some helpless creature that it was now going to do with what it wished.

So, very similar to the current situation.

Leonard gasped as the edge of Puri’s desk slammed into his stomach, tipping him forward onto it and scattering things everywhere as Jim yanked down Leonard’s pants, the tip of his erection sliding down Leonard's already soaking cleft.

\--

Though Puri left him be, that didn’t mean others did.  In fact, now that Jim was fucking him regularly, others thought that they could butt in and get in on the action on the side.   _Plenty_ of others did.

Leonard never knew if Jim had a part of it, if he didn’t know, or if he simply didn’t care.  But it didn’t matter to Leonard--the presence of an Alpha didn’t mean that he was going to simply roll over and give up.  Just because he didn’t bring the scalpel to the captain’s cabin didn’t mean he didn’t carry it everywhere else.  And perhaps it was a good thing that they never seemed to learn, that there always seemed to be someone else trying for something nasty.  He would have gotten rusty.

The admiral was, unfortunately, too clever for that.  He didn’t approach, simply watched--and in a way that made Leonard’s skin crawl.  The pure white wings that marked him as an Alpha were unnerving in their imperfection, a fair look disguising something much, much fouler.  His gaze might as well have been oil, for how slimeyslimy he felt whenever it fell on him, but he never said anything, did anything, that would warrant a sharp blade in a tender place.  And though Leonard didn’t especially enjoy taking human lives, as opposed to most in his profession, he couldn’t deny that the way the man spoke to Jim, with complete and utter scorn, nearly made him wish that the man would approach so he would have a reason to leave him bleeding.

Everyone knew why he was here, after all.

Though Jim Kirk had powerful allies within Starfleet, he had powerful enemies as well.  Ones that would find any excuse to bring him low.  And everyone knew, unofficially, that underneath the guise of an inspection, he would just be _looking_ for an excuse to have Jim Kirk’s captaincy--and life.

Leonard could only hope that he wasn’t drawing too much attention to himself.  The thought that he might be interpreted as a point of weakness for the Captain sent anxiety crawling through him.

He knew that it could only end badly, and when Bones felt an unfamiliar Alpha stepping up behind him, he reached to his pocket--

Only to be taken completely off-guard by a phaser to the back.

It didn’t catch him with enough strength to knock him unconscious--no, that would have been too kind.  He was disoriented, but he could feel a hand fisting in the back of his shirt, hauling him off, and dragging him elsewhere.

The next sensation that pierced through the haze was a hand over his throat, pressing so harshly that Leonard could barely breathe.

“So,” came the growl, eager and greedy, and Leonard knew he was right as the beautiful wings framed a face that didn’t even bother masking its intentions.  “It’s true.  The Enterprise has an _Omega_ aboard.  And as an officer as well.  Could Kirk be even stupider?”

Leonard gasped in pain, trying to scrabble for his scalpel, but his fingers wouldn’t work right.

 _If that son of a bitch has messed up my hands, I’ll have his head_ , he thought frantically, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was likely never to get a chance to make good on that promise.

“You aren’t made for this.  You go weak the moment you’re in a room with one of us.”

Leonard tried to say that the only thing keeping him “weak” was the residue of the phaser blast, but the most he could do was bare his teeth in defiance of what was undeniably going to be cruel torture--and more, given the strong smell of arousal that would have made Leonard heady if he weren’t so angry.  And if he weren’t so _disgusted_.

“And I’m going to show everyone,” he continued, eyes glittering, “why your kind doesn’t belong here.”

Leonard’s eyes widened as he saw his scalpel glittering in the admiral’s hand.

The scalpel moved closer--

And then flew through the air.  With the admiral’s hand still attached.

Someone was screaming, and Leonard slumped to the floor, something warm and wet splattering across his face.

“Bones!”

The familiar name stirred awareness in him, drawing him up out of his stupor and partially regaining his senses.  He twitched, struggled feebly, and glanced up, mouth half-open, to see Jim standing over him, eyes and golden wings both blazing like those of an avenging angel.

“Are you all right?” he murmured, eyes still overly bright as he crouched, reaching out slowly.

There was blood on his hands.  Leonard’s breath caught, a jolt of terror running through him, and his own hands darted out and seized them, tugging them in, turning them over and looking for injury.

Jim’s hands tugged out of his own, then reached up to cup Leonard’s face.  Leonard flinched slightly at the contact, expecting the blood to soak his face, but when they slid against wetness still there, Leonard realized exactly what had struck him in the face earlier.

Instead of answering, he turned his wide eyes behind Jim.

A riot of red assaulted his eyes, streams of it spattered across the walls and floors, a stunning contrast against the admiral’s white wings, which were now drawn towards him as he curled up in them, clutching the stump of his hand, face nearly as white as the unmarred feathers.

“He’ll never hurt you,” Jim growled feverishly, thumbs running across Leonard’s cheeks, smearing the blood there.  “I swear it.  No one ever will.  Do you understand me?”

Before Leonard could answer, Jim had leaned in, kissing him fiercely, _waves_ of Alpha protection exuding from every pore of his body.

Leonard tasted blood, realizing that it was on his lips too, but ignored it, reaching out and seizing Jim’s shirt and tugging him even closer as he kissed back.

\--

“You know,” Jim murmured, carding his fingers through Leonard’s hair as they lay in bed together, Leonard still out of breath from the sex, Jim having recovered in an unfairly short amount of time.  “You would have a significantly lower amount of trouble with uppity Alphas if you bonded with me.”

Leonard snorted, hiding very well--at least, he hoped--how much his heart rate had just increased.  Jim would hopefully dismiss it as Leonard still being worked up from the sex they had just had.  “Shouldn’t you be worryin’ about what they’re gonna do t’you?  Ain’t no one gonna be happy that you attacked an admiral, and what you did to his hand after, so they couldn’t reattach it.”

Jim just stretched, groaning unconcernedly.  “They won’t do anything to me.  Anyone smart enough to be able to arrange anything knows that I’m not one to be messed with.  Anyone stupid enough to try will be easy enough to deflect.”

“Y’know, you’re a pretty damned uppity Alpha yourself.”

Jim turned, clearly having taken no offense, and Leonard simultaneously wanted to punch and to kiss the cocky smirk off of his face.  “But you like it.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, wondering what he had done to get stuck with this infuriatingly charming idiot, and settled for kissing the smirk off of his face.

Jim kissed back, making to roll over on top of Leonard, but Leonard pressed a hand against his chest.  When he stilled, Leonard kissed where his hand had been, then kissed lower, tracing his lips down to his abdomen, then mouthing at his growing erection.

Leonard relished the taste of Jim as he fitted his lips over Jim’s cock, sighing softly in contentment at the heavy feel on his tongue.  He slid pliantly forward, feeling it on the back of his throat.

As he sucked, he could feel Jim moaning above him.

He wondered if it wouldn’t really be so bad to be his bonded Omega.

\--

The day they got word back from Pike that the Admiral had been reprimanded for his actions on Jim’s ship and that Jim was not in any sort of trouble, Jim cornered Leonard again.

“I told you,” he murmured, slowly kissing up Leonard’s neck, drawing soft moans from Leonard’s lips with each motion.  Leonard couldn’t deny that he had missed this, missed being held and cared for and _possessed_ by an Alpha.  “I told you I’d be fine.”

Leonard huffed halfheartedly, arms twined around Jim’s neck as they pressed together.  “You’re still an uppity Alpha.”

“I could be _your_ Alpha,” Jim breathed, a strange, pleading note in his voice.

Leonard inhaled sharply at the words.  He had never heard Jim sound like that.  Never heard _any_ Alpha sound like that--or word a bond that way.  Instead of saying “my Omega,” he had--

“Please, Bones,” Jim groaned, taking Leonard’s ear between his teeth and nibbling slightly, then kissing it gently.  “I just--god, you don’t know how bad I need you.”

Leonard shuddered, a long, thrilling, full-bodied shiver and tugged Jim’s head away from his ear to kiss him deeply on the mouth.

They stumbled to Leonard’s room--it was closer--shifts be damned.  Leonard dragged Jim inside, smiling a little at his surprised laugh, and shoved him down onto the bed.

 _That_ surprised Jim even more.  He struggled to sat up, but Leonard was on top of him before he could, straddling him, thighs pinning his waist and hands pinning his wrist.

Jim saw something in Leonard’s eyes, it seemed, because he stopped struggling, and when Leonard released his wrists, he didn’t try to pull Leonard off.

It wasn’t long before Leonard had them stripped of every stitch of their clothing, his thighs soaked with anticipation and arousal, Jim’s cock pressing flush against Leonard’s.

And then he was sinking onto it, groaning as he did so, taking Jim inside him completely.

When he rolled his hips, the knot swelling inside him, locking them together, he realized that Jim had sat up, hands gripping Leonard’s hips, their noses and lips nearly touching.

But Jim didn’t move in the final scant inches, not without Leonard’s permission.

Leonard kept that tiny distance, close enough to smell and taste Jim, to feel his _Alphaness_ washing over him, but not quite close enough to touch.  He rose, as high as he could, the knot catching on his rim, before sinking back down torturously slowly, drawing a cry from Jim as he clung to Leonard desperately.

“ _Bones_ ,” he moaned, as Leonard did it again, and again, and again.  “ _Bones Bones Bones BonesBonesBones--_ ”

When they came in unison, Leonard’s eyes rolling back in his head with the best orgasm he had ever had in his life, it was with their lips together, arms clinging as if they were the last to exist together in the world.

\--

Leonard had decided on his answer only hours before he felt his heat coming on.

It hadn’t arrived yet, but he knew it would only be a matter of time, the slowly burning anticipation in his gut making him shiver.  He hadn’t had a heat since before he had been with Jim, and he was looking forward to tonight.

Tonight, when he would tell Jim.

He went through his shift in a happy sort of daze.  He had sent a message to Jim telling him not to come today, and was very consciously avoiding him for now.  Being too close to Jim _would_ trigger the heat, and he didn’t want that to happen until he went to Jim’s room tonight with the news.

That, combined with an Omega going into heat right next to him, would work up Jim so much that Leonard would get the fucking of a lifetime.

It was his damned distractedness that let Puri get behind him.

“You slut,” Puri whispered in his ear as he pinned Leonard to the wall, a blade to his throat.  “I know you’ve been giving it to the Captain.  And now, I’m going to take some for myself.

A _rage_ boiled up in Leonard, a frustration that was undoubtedly partially a result of his high-strung emotions, but also a product of _months_ having to fend off others who seemed to think that simply because he was an Omega, he wouldn’t protest having a dick stuck in him without so much as a by-your-leave.

“ _Try_ it!” Leonard snarled, mind racing as he thought of his options, trying not to shudder as Puri bit his shoulder.  “I fuckin’ _dare_ you, you disgusting pile of cow shit!”  His scalpel was in his pocket, where it did him absolutely no good.  There was some acid nearby, he was fairly certain, but he would have to reach it first--or knock Puri into it.

“Oh, I will,” Puri was hissing.  “I’m going--”

Leonard didn’t bother waiting to find out what he had planned--it was likely boring and predictable anyway.  He pressed his forehead against the wall, readying himself, then snapped it backwards, connecting solidly with Puri’s nose.

Puri screamed, his grip loosening, though not falling away completely.  He shoved his entire body back from the wall, not able to dislodge Puri completely, but slamming him against several shelves, sending glass shattering and other objects flying.

A scream told Leonard that Puri had likely crashed into the acid, or at least something else equally painful.  He wrenched his arms out to the side, finally breaking Puri’s grip and freeing Leonard.

And then Puri had been hauled away completely.

Leonard whirled, expecting to see Puri preparing for another attack, but when he took in the sight in front of him, he paused for just a moment.

Jim was there, feathers bristling and teeth bared in fury, hands buried in Puri’s hair and wrenching the man’s head back as he struggled.  Leonard didn’t wait a single moment: his hand went to the scalpel, and in a swift movement he had drawn it out, stepped forward, and drew it in a slash across Puri’s throat.

He turned his face away to avoid the arterial spray catching him full-on, but felt the liquid hit the side of his head.  Stepping aside, he watched, still shaking in anger as he watched Jim release the body, letting it thud to the ground as Puri gargled, then died.

Leonard’s eyes moved from Puri to Jim, standing there and looking both angry and as flummoxed as Jim had ever seen him.

“I’ve never seen you kill someone before,” Jim murmured, watching Leonard.

“I don’t, often,” Leonard whispered, starting to shake again.  This time, however, it wasn’t in fear.

“Bones,” Jim whispered, eyes widening.  He could smell it, and recognized it, just as Puri had.  He knew Leonard was going into heat.  “You’re--”

“Yes,” Leonard whispered back, dropping the scalpel back into his pocket.  He could clean it later.

Jim stepped forward, again taking Leonard’s face in his hands, cradling it tenderly.  “You were in danger,” he whispered.  “I felt it, and I came down, and then I heard--”

“I’m fine,” Leonard grumbled.  “I was, then I handled it.  I had him, y’know.”

He wondered how many people had heard Jim Kirk laugh like that, carefree and happy, with a grin on his face that rivaled any sun they had ever encountered.

“I know.”  He leaned in to kiss Leonard gently, the tenderness surprising both of them, it seemed.  Leonard reflected on what Jim had said with some surprise: Jim had felt that Leonard was in danger.  The precursors of a bond, if Leonard and Jim both chose to develop it.

Leonard kissed him as well, but then pulled back just enough to speak.  “But thank you.  I know any Alpha would drop everything t’protect his Omega.”

He could feel Jim freeze, then pull back to watch Leonard, eyes wide.  “I--my--”

Leonard’s lips curved in a small smile.  “Your Omega.”  He reached out to take Jim’s face as well, eyes meeting Jim’s impossibly blue ones, filled with such sincerity and eagerness that Leonard couldn’t imagine a life without waking up to them every morning.  “My Alpha.”

Jim gasped, then pulled him in again as they both sank to their knees, kissing slowly.  They could wash later, go to _their_ rooms and celebrate Leonard’s heat and promotion and their bond, but right now, they simply clung to each other, exchanging whispers and murmurs of endearment.

“Mine.  You’re finally _mine._ ”

“I’m yours,” came the breathy reply.  “All yours.  All yours, Alpha.”


End file.
